


When we're older

by KstarGleek



Series: The Challanges of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstarGleek/pseuds/KstarGleek
Summary: Harry's letter to his wife about their life together after tragedy strikes.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Challanges of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820062
Kudos: 7





	When we're older

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick one shot written in a couple of hours.

When we’re older

Dear My Love

When we restarted our relationship after Voldemort, we discussed marriage and children and decided that would all come when we’re older. 

Everything was crazy those first few months after the war, first came funerals then came trials for the Death Eaters. Two weeks after the battle was when I met with Teddy for the first, Andromeda looked as though she hadn’t slept those two weeks. After that I started having Teddy every two weeks for the weekend. 

Hogwarts was then built back up as a sign of the start of healing. We had our first date on the third month anniversary of the final battle, a picnic in muggle London under the stars and moon. We were in the moment enjoying our lives for the first time in a while everything else would come when we’re older.

September came and you went to Hogwarts for your seventh year with Hermione, Ron and I started with the aurors. Professor Mcgonigal allowed anyone who was seventh year to go Hogsmeade every weekend. Even with freedom we were too busy to meet up every week you with quidditch and school work and I hunting Death Eaters, but we enjoyed our time together.

Soon the first anniversary of the Downfall of Voldemort was upon us, before that though was Teddies first birthday which was a little morose. Then you graduated from Hogwarts with offers from three quidditch teams. You accepted a place with the Holly head Harpies, we had discussed marriage and decided that could come when we’re older.

I continued training as an Auror and you trained as a starter for the Harpies that was a very busy few months. Bill and Fleur announced they were expecting their first baby which was born on the second anniversary of the battle. George then reopened Wheezes; Ron helped George in his free time. Percy announced that he was dating a witch at the ministry Audrey. 

The third year after Voldemort brought a lot of Romance George after having finally coming to terms with Georges death started dating Angelina. Percy proposed to Audrey and they married a few months later. Fleur announced that she was pregnant with her and Bills second child. On their first anniversary of their relationship, George proposed to Angelina. Percy and Audrey then announced their baby. It was then that marriage was brought up again between us. We decided since our careers were going so well, we decided marriage could wait until we were older. 

Next came the birth of Bill and Fleurs second baby Dominique next was the birth of Molly Percy and Audrey’s first baby. A few months later after the opening of the Hogsmeade Weasley Wizard Wheezes George and Angelina announced their first baby a few months before their wedding. Ron quit the aurors to focus on Weasley Wheezes. On our Fourth anniversary I proposed to you, you excitedly said yes. In a matter of three months Bill and Fleur, George and Angelina, Percy and Audrey announced pregnancies.

A few months later after the birth of Fred, Ron proposed to Hermione, the four of us decided that that a double wedding was a good idea and we wedded on the fourth of May in the back yard of the Burrow under the sun, two days after the fifth anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts. Then came the Summer of babies with the birth of Louis, Lucy and Roxanne.

After you and the Harpies won the national quidditch cup for the fourth year in a row, we did a lot of celebrating and you found out about our baby. You decided to retire as a Chaser to raise our child. James Sirius was born in the springtime near our first wedding anniversary. 

After the birth of James, you were approached by the Prophet as a Quidditch Reporter you started the role three months after the birth of James. 

In may came James first birthday. A few months later we found about our second baby. Not long after that Ron and Hermione announced their pregnancy.

Weeks after James second birthday came the birth of Albus Severus and Rose. We then settled into the life of a family of four. One and a half years later we decided to try for a baby this time hoping for a little princess. Hermione and Ron then announced their second baby. Two months later we found out we were having a third baby. 

September came Hugo born to Ron and Hermione, in late October came Lily Luna. We were complete and content as a family of five. 

A tragedy then occurred six weeks after the birth of Lily, you went to report on the last quidditch match of the year and your first since the birth of Lily. You were hit behind by a lethal cutting spell; it was silently cast you never knew it was coming.

In an instant you were taken from me, the light of my life, the reason I came out of everything relatively unscathed mentally, you were the only I fully told about the Dursleys' and my childhood. 

I sit here looking at our daughter as Hermione feeds our boys and wonder how I am going to live without and raise our two princes and our princess. Today I have to say goodbye to you, I don’t know if I can I love you too much.

You won’t get to see James get his wand, Albus to Hogwarts or Lilies first love. I wonder if maybe we had known what instore whether we would had James after the at least you might have seen him nearly to Hogwarts, you could have seen Lilies first birthday. When we’re older seems redundant now.

Love you always

Your Darling Husband

Harry sat on the bed and heard footsteps coming up the stairs and saw Hermione come through the door.

“Come on we better go it is nearly time to go, What have you got there”  
Hermione said as she approached the bed.

“A letter to Ginny that I am going to read at the funeral” 

Harry then picked up Lily and joined Hermione at the door, they then passed through the door and downstairs on the way to say good bye to the love of his and soul mate.

The end


End file.
